


La tomba di Radish

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Grave, Implied/Referenced Character Death, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post-Majinbu].Vegeta e Goku si ritrovano alla tomba di Radish.





	1. Chapter 1

La tomba di Radish

 

Vegeta si mise seduto, incrociò le gambe e osservò il cumulo di terra. Inspirò l’aria fredda e rabbrividì. Il vento gli sbatteva i capelli neri sul viso. S'irrigidì, strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella pelle.

"Radish" bisbigliò.

< Devo smettere di venire alla sua tomba > pensò. Avvertì l'aura del Son. Sentì un leggero fischio e dei passi.

“Non ti ho visto alla festa, ma non eri alla gravity room …” sussurrò Goku.

“Passano gli anni, oggi ho scoperto che Bulma ha i capelli bianchi” ribatté Vegeta.

< In compenso negli anni tu non hai perso l'abitudine a teletrasportarti da me > si disse.

“Noi saiyan rimaniamo quasi uguali, ma sì, il mondo invecchia” rispose il Son. Si sedette al suo fianco e appoggiò le dita su un sasso.

“Un tempo ero convinto che lo avrei resuscitato” spiegò il Brief. Indicò la tomba con il mento.

“Io ho ancora gli incubi per …” bisbigliò Goku. Vegeta alzò il capo e osservò il cielo blu-nerastro su di lui.

“ … per quando hai seppellito me su Nameck”. Completò la sua frase Vegeta.

“Ho trovato un fratello, solo per morire insieme a lui. Urca, da ragazzo lo avevo desiderato tanto” si lamentò Goku.

“Un giorno, forse, lo avrai …” ribatté Vegeta. Osservò due soli rossi e sentì un occhio bruciare. 

< Per me Radisch lo era un fratello maggiore > si disse.

< Per me sei tu un fratello più grande > pensò Goku.


	2. Il silenzio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo La voce del silenzio di Mina.   
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II: Personaggi: Goku, Vegeta. Prompt: Silenzio  
> Vegeta resta accanto a Goku, in visita alla tomba del nonno.

Il silenzio

 

Vegeta scostò un ramo e avanzò, evitò un sasso e proseguì. I suoi scarponcini si sporcarono di terra, della terra brulla e rossastra prese il posto dell’erba. L’odore di rugiada gli punse le narici, espirò e socchiuse gli occhi. Udì dei singhiozzi sopra il rumore della cascata.

< C’è qualcuno, maledizione, volevo allenarmi da solo! > si lamentò mentalmente. Superò un albero e si ritrovò in un campo rossastro. Sgranò gli occhi e vide Son. Era rannicchiato su se stesso, con le ginocchia strette al petto e il capo chinato. La guancia toccava terra e intorno alla sua figura c’era l’impronta di un Oozaru. Lo sentì singhiozzare e mugolare, si voltò arrossendo e vide una piccola croce fatta con due pezzi di legno legati con lo spago piantata sopra un cumulo di rocce. 

< Assomiglia alla tomba che ho fatto a Radisch > rifletté. Raggiunse Goku, s'inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo issò, guardando il suo capo ricadere in avanti.

" _Ghhh ghhh_ " mugolò Son.

Vegeta sospirò e se lo appoggiò contro di sé.

"Riprenditi" ordinò con voce dura.

"L'ho ucciso... l'ho ucciso io! Nessuno me lo aveva detto mai" farfugliò. Singhiozzò e affondò la testa nel petto del maggiore.

"Ho ucciso mio nonno" biascicò.

Vegeta digrignò i denti e lo abbracciò.

"È questa la maledizione della nostra razza, ed è per questo che siamo macchiati dal sangue" sussurrò.

"Cosa... cosa posso fare?" biascicò Goku.

"Ascoltare il silenzio, fino a ritrovare la tua strada" rispose Vegeta. Rimase seduto e ascoltò Goku piangere. Osservò il sole calare, farsi aranciato ed il cielo diventare prima rosso-dorato e successivamente blu-notte. Guardò il sole sparire oltre le montagne tenendo Goku stretto a sé.

 


End file.
